


Fashion is Fun

by Ashery24



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Bad fashion taste, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Cuddles and fashion. What else do you need?
Relationships: Talbott Winger/Andre Egwu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fashion is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 am and I don't know what I'm doing ✌🏻

It was the Magic Fashion Week and the Daily Prophet had a good section for reports, exclusives and fashion.  
Andre was inmersed to the newspaper, looking at each article, fascinated, before giving his opinion.  
Usually it was positive although he criticized some styles.  
Talbott, who was curled up next to him on the bed, did not quite understand all the terms but tried to give his opinion too.  
Andre smiled at him and told him not to be offended but that his fashion teaste wasn't the most...usual.  
Talbott pretended to be offended while his psychedelic T-shirt gave him away.  
Andre laughed even more and kissed him lovingly on the forehead.  
Maybe his boyfriend didn't have the best fashion sense but he could influence it.  
In the meantime, maybe, he have to try not to get influenced because the zebra pajamas Andre was wearing was Talbott's idea. But you couldn't blame Andre. The pajamas were comfortable and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Andre and Talbott are the same age and are both Ravenclaw so...OMG they CAN be roommates!!!!


End file.
